


Partner Chapter 1

by donnadekarenfic



Category: Ninja Assassin (2009)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnadekarenfic/pseuds/donnadekarenfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> AU: Mika is a head strong and loner officer. Raizo is the assigned partner she does not want. Together they will find who is behind the ninja like slayings.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** mentions of Mika/Ryan | Mika/Raizo (late chapters)  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ninja Assassin or it's actors. I'm not doing this for profit. Everything is copyright by the ppl who made the movie, etc etc  
>  **A/N:** I keep trying to write whole stories and THEN posting them. Rather than do that, I'm just gonna post what I have and consider it a WIP. If it ever gets finished, great. If not...blame writer's block. Thanks for the awesome reviews for my other Ninja Assassin fic 'Lead Me.'

Officer Maslow stood in front of the blinds of his huge office window with his hands behind his back, looking at the busy city. He calmed his thoughts for what he knew was about to come, at storm. This storm was named Mika Coretti. She was a head strong woman, a loner, often stubborn and had a thing for doing things her way, even if it sometimes went against orders. Mika was also cunning and smart, the exact type of person he needed for a certain kind of case. His office door burst open. Here it comes.

"What is the meaning of this Maslow!" Mika exclaimed as she slammed down a pile of papers upon his desk. He turned around to see a furious woman standing there in jeans and red shirt under a feminine leather racing jacket. He walked calmly to his desk and took his seat.

"Mika, you know you're the only one we've got who can do this case. There have been a string of killings and we suspect Takeshi is behind them. We're not sure and that's why we need you; you and your new partner."

She crossed her arms and he knew another tirade was coming. "I don't need a partner. What the hell is some pretty boy Asian gonna do for me anyway?"

Maslow pulled the photograph of her partner out of the pile of papers by a finger and held it up so she could see it. "This 'pretty boy Asian' has extensive martial arts training for one. Two, he's a top notch cop. If anyone can get in with the Ozunu Clan, it's him. I'm going to need you two to work together and gather all intel you can. We can't go in there guns blazing on suspicions alone you got that?"

Mika sighed and took the papers. "Yeah, I got it." She said with as little enthusiasm as possible. Maslow leaned back in this leather chair and locked his fingers behind his head in a relaxed pose.

"Good because he'll need to be picked up at the airport in 20 minutes. Chop Chop." He waved her out and she rolled her eyes.

"You know I hate you." She said.

"And that's why I keep you around." He said and smirked as she was already walking away.

Traffic was horrible on the way towards the air port. Cars were going nowhere and with her radio not working, he mind started to wander.

 _~~~It was the annual Christmas party held by the precinct. Decorations were adorned on the desks, doorways, on the office plants and anywhere else you could stick them. Music sounded on the loud speakers while food and alcoholic drinks were laid on a table. Mika, in a sleek black dress to her knees and black heeled shoes leaned against a wall with drink in hand._

 _"Don't look so bored." Her superior Ryan Maslow said, walking to her in a black suit with a white buttoned shirt underneath. A few buttons were unbuttoned up top. He had a walk about him, a presence, and Mika hated to admit, a certain type of charm about him. Ryan relaxed, leaning against the wall next to her and looking at the crowd._

 _"You know I don't like these things." She reminded him. Ryan moved from the wall and took the drink from her hand. Their hands brushed as he took the drink and sat it on a nearby table._

 _"Well, let's make it more lively." He said, pulling her into his arms and leading her to a space reserved for dancing. Mika was speechless as his hands moved fluidly to her waist as he moved her around on the floor._

 _"Where did you learn how to dance?" She asked surprised. He spun her around and dipped her back. Then he brought her in, their faces close before answering._

 _"Just one of my many talents." He replied and smiled. She smiled back and rested her hands on his shoulders. Her brow arched when he spun her around. Mika couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun and laughed. Ryan did in fact make the night livelier. As things began to whine down, they decided to go out to a balcony for some air. There were holiday lights wrapped around the bars which gave the surroundings a warm glow._

 _Ryan leaned forward to allow his elbows to rest on the bars as he overlooked the city. Mika rested her lower back against the bars, supporting her weight with her hands. She looked up at the night sky and chuckled._

 _"What's so funny?" He asked her. She turned so that she was mimicking his position. She playfully leaned over and bumped his shoulder with her own. Instead of bumping back, he straightened up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Without thinking she stood up and leaned into the embrace. To her, this felt right. She felt warm and protected. They stood there in silence. Finally he spoke._

 _"How come you and I never—"_

 _"Never what?" She interrupted him. There were so many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to do yet he settled for saying, "Sometimes, I wish I weren't your superior."_

 _Mika sighed at his words and turned around to face him. His arms never left her waist. To have any kind of relationship with him non work related would be considering unprofessional and fraternization. It would be impossible to sneak around or hide the relationship due to them working so closely together. At some point they both thought about it, both thought about the pros and cons. Each loved their career. Mika caressed his cheek and gave him a long kiss goodnight. After that party, after that night, the issue was never brought up again. To the average outsider, the only thing between them was teasing banter.~~~_

A car horn sounded, jumping Mika out of her memory and alerting her to move along in her car. She arrived at the airport 30 minutes late. Pissed off, she parked, turned off her car and slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Officer Maslow stood in front of the blinds of his huge office window with his hands behind his back, looking at the busy city. He calmed his thoughts for what he knew was about to come, at storm. This storm was named Mika Coretti. She was a head strong woman, a loner, often stubborn and had a thing for doing things her way, even if it sometimes went against orders. Mika was also cunning and smart, the exact type of person he needed for a certain kind of case. His office door burst open. Here it comes.

"What is the meaning of this Maslow!" Mika exclaimed as she slammed down a pile of papers upon his desk. He turned around to see a furious woman standing there in jeans and red shirt under a feminine leather racing jacket. He walked calmly to his desk and took his seat.

"Mika, you know you're the only one we've got who can do this case. There have been a string of killings and we suspect Takeshi is behind them. We're not sure and that's why we need you; you and your new partner."

She crossed her arms and he knew another tirade was coming. "I don't need a partner. What the hell is some pretty boy Asian gonna do for me anyway?"

Maslow pulled the photograph of her partner out of the pile of papers by a finger and held it up so she could see it. "This 'pretty boy Asian' has extensive martial arts training for one. Two, he's a top notch cop. If anyone can get in with the Ozunu Clan, it's him. I'm going to need you two to work together and gather all intel you can. We can't go in there guns blazing on suspicions alone you got that?"

Mika sighed and took the papers. "Yeah, I got it." She said with as little enthusiasm as possible. Maslow leaned back in this leather chair and locked his fingers behind his head in a relaxed pose.

"Good because he'll need to be picked up at the airport in 20 minutes. Chop Chop." He waved her out and she rolled her eyes.

"You know I hate you." She said.

"And that's why I keep you around." He said and smirked as she was already walking away.

Traffic was horrible on the way towards the air port. Cars were going nowhere and with her radio not working, he mind started to wander.

 _~~~It was the annual Christmas party held by the precinct. Decorations were adorned on the desks, doorways, on the office plants and anywhere else you could stick them. Music sounded on the loud speakers while food and alcoholic drinks were laid on a table. Mika, in a sleek black dress to her knees and black heeled shoes leaned against a wall with drink in hand._

 _"Don't look so bored." Her superior Ryan Maslow said, walking to her in a black suit with a white buttoned shirt underneath. A few buttons were unbuttoned up top. He had a walk about him, a presence, and Mika hated to admit, a certain type of charm about him. Ryan relaxed, leaning against the wall next to her and looking at the crowd._

 _"You know I don't like these things." She reminded him. Ryan moved from the wall and took the drink from her hand. Their hands brushed as he took the drink and sat it on a nearby table._

 _"Well, let's make it more lively." He said, pulling her into his arms and leading her to a space reserved for dancing. Mika was speechless as his hands moved fluidly to her waist as he moved her around on the floor._

 _"Where did you learn how to dance?" She asked surprised. He spun her around and dipped her back. Then he brought her in, their faces close before answering._

 _"Just one of my many talents." He replied and smiled. She smiled back and rested her hands on his shoulders. Her brow arched when he spun her around. Mika couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun and laughed. Ryan did in fact make the night livelier. As things began to whine down, they decided to go out to a balcony for some air. There were holiday lights wrapped around the bars which gave the surroundings a warm glow._

 _Ryan leaned forward to allow his elbows to rest on the bars as he overlooked the city. Mika rested her lower back against the bars, supporting her weight with her hands. She looked up at the night sky and chuckled._

 _"What's so funny?" He asked her. She turned so that she was mimicking his position. She playfully leaned over and bumped his shoulder with her own. Instead of bumping back, he straightened up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Without thinking she stood up and leaned into the embrace. To her, this felt right. She felt warm and protected. They stood there in silence. Finally he spoke._

 _"How come you and I never—"_

 _"Never what?" She interrupted him. There were so many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to do yet he settled for saying, "Sometimes, I wish I weren't your superior."_

 _Mika sighed at his words and turned around to face him. His arms never left her waist. To have any kind of relationship with him non work related would be considering unprofessional and fraternization. It would be impossible to sneak around or hide the relationship due to them working so closely together. At some point they both thought about it, both thought about the pros and cons. Each loved their career. Mika caressed his cheek and gave him a long kiss goodnight. After that party, after that night, the issue was never brought up again. To the average outsider, the only thing between them was teasing banter.~~~_

A car horn sounded, jumping Mika out of her memory and alerting her to move along in her car. She arrived at the airport 30 minutes late. Pissed off, she parked, turned off her car and slammed the door.


	3. Partner Chapter 3

The hot tea was soothing going down her throat. She studied the ninja clans but didn't know how to get "inside" their headquarters or where it was located. She looked at Raizo who was about to go to bed.

"Do we know how to even get in?" She asked as he was walking out the room. Raizo stopped and turned. He was still dressed in only his boxers that he was training and meditating in. He debated on walking towards her but settled for leaning against a door frame.

"You've been up for most of the night. Get some sleep. Maslow will fill us in tomorrow morning."

Mika stretched and yawned in her chair. He was right and she was tired. Mika stood up, still in her day clothes and headed towards him. She nodded and moved towards the door way so that she could get to her room. Raizo didn't move, causing her to suddenly bush her top half across his chest.

If Raizo thought about it, which he completely was, her breast felt so soft when they pressed against him for that brief second. So many things ran through his mind as the dark skinned beauty moved away from him. He wanted to stop her, grab her hand and pull her into him. He wanted to run his hands through her curls and touch her cheek. The question was, would she want this? Would she even welcome him? They only just met after all but there was no denying the unspoken chemistry they seemed to have for one another.

Raizo decided to not act upon his desires and moved out of the way with an apology. He said he was tired, which was the truth but was not the truth to why he had stayed in the way vs moving. They said their good nights and parted ways. Mika went to her room while Raizo went to the guest room. He laid down and stared at the ceiling in the dark until his eyes adjusted. How long had it been since he had been with a woman? With his line of work, it made it nearly impossible due to being so busy. In fact, the last woman he was with left him because of it. She could not handle being married to a cop.

Mika was so beautiful with her curly brown hair and full lips. Her skin was dark and smooth. The kind that made a man want to caress and never stop. She was dedicated to her job, he could see that not only by the awards hanging in her office but how she spent hours on the files. Was she single? Did she have a special someone in her life? His guess would have had to been no. No because usually there are pictures of that special someone in a person's house. Mika had pictures of her family, what looked to be friends and some of her and her….boss? Raizo wondered if there was anything there, thoughts that filled his head until he drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, both of them woke at the same time but was not aware of the other. Raizo started his mornings with stretches and sit ups. Mika started hers with a shower and a bowl of cereal. She heard the guest bathroom shower start and continued eating. The morning paper had arrived. One more slaying in a bathroom at a popular restaurant happened over night. Looking at the deceased photo, she thought he looked like Kingpin from the comic books. The report said his watch was missing. A minor detail yes but it could be of some use later.

Raizo walked into the room wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and towel drying his wet hair. It curtained his face and she stared, wondering if it looked like that in the throws of passion and sweat. She shook her head and went back to her paper, annoyed at herself.

"Anything the matter?" Raizo asked, sitting down and helping himself to a bowl. Mika folded the paper and prepared to tell a lie.

"No, just the news from last night. Another assassin killing happened." She handed him the paper and he read in silence. Mika took her bowl to the sink and then stared out a window. The sun hadn't rose yet due to it being so early. It was the time she usually woke up. Not seeing the sun was usual for when she went home too due to it being so late. After giving him time to read she said, "We should get going."

Raizo stood up with his bowl, paper in hand and handed it to her at the sink. He then washed out his bowl and placed it on the drying rack. Mika saw that his hair was bothering him. "Here." She said and he stopped, curious as to what was going on. Mika took her fingers and combed back his hair. She then took the pony tail holder she always wore on her wrist and tied his hair back with it. Mika being that close sent his mind racing again. He wanted to pull her hands down and lean in to kiss her. Fear of rejection put an end to those thoughts.

For Mika, the feeling was just the same. Being this close, she could smell the soap on him. She could feel the heat radiating off his body. She too, wanted a kiss. Being headstrong like she was, she decided to do it in order to test the waters. Her fingers locked behind his neck and she leaned in to kiss him. Raizo's lips parted, allowing her tongue entry and she deepened the kiss. She explored his mouth and sucked on his lips. He kissed her back gently, no sure as to where this was going. When he placed his hands on her hips, she moaned into his mouth and pressed her body to his.

With a job like theirs, you had to be analytical. You had to be able to read people, read their bodies and predict their next moves. Raizo, not knowing Mika was completely left in the dark. He would have wondered what move to make next but Mika was making all the moves herself. Her fingers ran up his shirt and touched his chest. His hands moved down to give her butt a squeeze. She could feel his errection against her belly and tried standing on her tippy toes to move it to where she wanted it.

He picked her up, breaking the kiss for only a minute to sit her upon the counter. He opened her legs and pressed, grinding his hard on right against her crotch. _'It's been so long.'_ Mika thought as he trailed kisses down her neck. Her panties were becoming so wet due to the constant grinding. She wanted them off. She wanted to feel the heat of him. Mika pulled the pony tail tie out of his hair and ran her fingers through it.

RING RING RING

It was Maslow's ring tone on her cell phone. She sighed and hopped off the counter to answer her phone.

"Coretti, why are you late?" Ryan questioned. Mika looked at the clock on the wall and then back to Raizo.

"Sorry, I lost track of time. I woke up late. I was looking at the files and-"

"Yea yea just get in here." He said and hung up the phone. She looked at the phone as if angry with it and then at Raizo again.

"He's mad that we're late. We should get going." She said and headed to the couch where her leather jacket was. Raizo grabbed his from the bed room and they headed out.

The precinct was busy that morning. People were moving around everywhere trying to get their work done. Mika knocked on Maslow's door.

"It's about damned time!" He said with his hands on his hips as they both came in and the door shut.

"Sorry." She whispered.

Ryan looked at Raizo then to Mika. "So the plan is that we're going to get him into the Clan. They are going to take him in as one of their own and hopefully teach him all the assassin shit that's been going on. Once that happens, we'll know for sure that they are behind it."

"WHAT!" Mika yelled and looked at Raizo and then Maslow. "Are you mad! That's dangerous."

Raizo spoke up. "Dangerous but nothing I can't handle. Besides, we're so close to already being in. They trust me already. All I have to do now is talk to the head of the Ozunu boss to make the last part happen. Once I speak to him-"

Maslow interrupted. "We'll for one, know who he is. We haven't been able to match a face to this guy."

"Why can't we just issue a warrant?" Mika asked, sitting down at the conference table in the room. Maslow sat down beside her. Raizo wondered if there was any meaning to him sitting so close.

"No proof." Ryan said. "That is where you and Raizo come in."

Days pass with Raizo working undercover. He is at the clan's compound, fighting Takeshi in a spar. Ozunu is sitting on the outside of the sparring mat, watching them both with pride. The match ended with Takeshi kneeling on the mat, gasping for air. Raizo raised his katana as if taking the killing blow. He stopped when he heard Ozunu clapping.

"Very well done. You have excelled quickly. More so than my other students who have been here longer than you have. Come, walk with me." Ozunu motioned by putting out his hand. Raizo bowed to Takeshi and then walked out of the dojo with Ozunu. Takeshi spat on the ground and glared at Raizo with hate and jealousy. He wanted Raizo out of there so that he can be the favorite once again. He couldn't stand how Ozunu took to this stranger, this outsider due to his skill. If he had a secret, Takeshi would find it out, even if it meant following him.

 **END Chapter**

 **A/N:** Sorry it's taken so long. I've been writing for other fandoms like Vampire Diaries that I've put this story on hold. Sorry for leaving everyone hanging.


	4. Partner Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: M for sexual situations
> 
> A/N: This is the final chapter. I enjoyed writing this.

"Ok so what do we got?" Mika said looking over a map of the city. Ryan sipped his cup of coffee in his Styrofoam cup, looking it over with her.

"We still don't know where the compound is. We're still gathering evidence but we still don't have enough." Ryan said running his fingers through his hair. He was growing frustrated with the investigation.

"When do we get to see Raizo again?" She turned facing Maslow, straightening up from the map and crossing her arms. Ryan took another sip of his coffee, eyes still glued on the map.

"That, I don't know." He replied. Mika turned around and walked out of the office. She was growing frustrated with the investigation too. Raizo would pop in unannounced to give reports but that was really about it. She didn't get to talk to him that much on his visits. He wanted to be sporadic and so far, he was doing a good job at being so.

Mika got to her apartment a little around 7pm. Maslow always stayed later to work on the case. She opened the door and sat down her bag. Next, she turned on the lights and looked around. She jumped having seen Raizo walking towards her.

"Where have you been and why were you here in the dark?" She asked blinking several times to gather her composure. Her panicked hand was on her gun at her hip. Raizo smiled and flicked his long hair back. Mika eased her hand and allowed it to fall to her side. He walked to her wearing his leather jacket, a blue shirt underneath and black pants. He looked the same, muscular and handsome as ever.

"I've been here waiting for you." He replied, stopping in front of her. Mika let out a breath and swallowed. She didn't know why she found him waiting on her to be flattering. She had no idea why her heart was thudding in her chest. All she knew was that she had missed him. When she last saw him, he was kissing her lips and she could feel his erection. It kept playing in her mind over and over again. The heat of it all simmered down the less she saw him. Now it was back to boiling upon his arrival.

"I-we've have been waiting for your report. What took you so long?" She asked trying to clear the tension from the room. Raizo canted his head, moving in slowly to kiss her.

"I've missed you." He whispered. She could feel his words upon her lips. They parted and accepted Raizo's kiss.

Takeshi glared from the apartment rooftop across from Mika's apartment. He started keeping tabs on Raizo at the dojo. He would notice him disappear every so often but never knew why. He decided to follow him to finally find out. What he got surprised him. Raizo was leaving the clan compound for a girl. Takeshi wondered who that girl was to Raizo.

The following weeks, while Raizo was training at the compound, Takeshi sent several assassins to follow Mika and keep tabs on her. What they reported was startling.

"She's a cop and we suspect so is Raizo. I've seen them both talking with a cop at their headquarters. There is no set time that this happens. Only that it happens frequently with the same people." The assassin reported with his head bowed. Takeshi's eyes narrowed.

"Oh really?" Takeshi said, already formulating a plan into motion. This was great news, news that should be reported. Maybe once revealing what a traitor Raizo really was, Takeshi would gain favor in Ozuno's eyes once again. Without hesitation, he sent an assassin to give the report.

After a long day, Mika arrived home to see that her neighbors have gathered outside. She walked up and stood beside a guy in wheelchair.

"So what's going on?" She asked.

He looked up at her. "The power's out. It's been out for a while now, and not just our complex but the ones next to us as well."

Mika nodded. "A little dark won't scare me." She said and walked into the complex.

Her key scraped against the door as she tried to find the lock. Once found and the door opened, she immediately began groping for the flashlight she kept in the kitchen. After a few broken dishes, she found it and turned it on. Flashing it left and right, it seemed that her apartment was in perfect order. Just to make sure, she decided to inspect every room. In the bed room, Mika shone the light. She went from wall to wall and then to the bed. What she saw completely horrified her. She gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. With shaky hands, she picked up an envelope which laid there. Mika opened it only to find black sand. She dropped the envelope and raced to the closet to get her suit case. That is when out of the corner of her eye, she saw what looked like a blur. Every time she shone the light in the blur's direction, it was gone. Panicked, she withdrew her gun.

"Whose there!" She demanded. There was silence. The blurs continued and Mika grew more scared. "Show yourself." She screamed. Then she heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Groans would follow followed by more hits. Every time she put the light to the direction, there was nothing there. The power came back on. Wide eyed, Mika surveyed her surroundings. There were bodies splayed across her living room floor. In the middle of it all was a heaving Raizo.

"They know!" He said moving to her quickly and grabbing her arm. "We go to get out of here as quickly as we can." He continued, dragging her out the door. They ran to the streets and to the garage where her car was parked.

"Where are we going?" She asked upon getting in and starting it up.

"A hotel. Just find us a hotel far away from here." He replied. Mika nodded and sped away still in a state of fear and shock. After a long silence, Mika's mind began to clear.

"We have to tell Maslow. We have to warn him." Mika said with worry in her voice.

"If they've got this far, it's already too late." He said. Mika looked at him and then turned to focus on her driving. They found a rundown motel outside of town.

"Not exactly the Holiday Inn." She protested. Raizo got a room and let them inside.

"How could I have let this happen!" He exclaimed once inside. Mika put a hand on his shoulder which he quickly moved away. Raizo began pacing the room. As much as Mika told him that it wasn't his fault, he kept pacing. "We have to keep moving."

"What about bringing them down? Are we just going to drop the case?" Mika was sitting on the bed and looking up at him. Raizo sighed and sat down next to her. He folded his head into his lap. Mika stroked his back.

"If only there was a way to lead our guys to the compound. That way, with all the evidence we have, we could finally put an end to the Ozunu clan and their slayings." Raizo replied to her, head still in his lap. Mika shifted, digging her hands into her pockets.

"There is a way." She said holding her hand out to him. He looked up to see what looked like a pill capsule in her hand.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's a tracking device. Maslow gave it to me and told me to turn it on if I were ever in some trouble. What if you went back to the clan with it in your possession?"

Raizo was so relieved that he could kiss her. In fact, he did kiss her long and hard. She sighed, returning the kiss and running her fingers through his dark hair. Mika, so smart, so beautiful, Raizo got lost, feeling her tongue in his mouth. His hands roamed up her sides and down her back. Now wasn't the time to be doing this with assassins tracking your every move but Raizo found that he couldn't stop. Slowly she took off her shirt and he marveled at her beautiful breast. Eyes still on him, she reached behind and unclasped her bra which fell onto her lap. Raizos hands moved slowly from down her neck to her collar and then to her breast. Mika sighed as he cupped each one in his slender hands. Her nipples puckered at being exposed to the air and exposed to Raizo.

He leaned down, taking a nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled around and flickered the tip. The sound from Mika's mouth filled his ears and went straight to the groin. He squeezed and sucked causing Mika's back to arch into him. Raizo pulled away, wanting to take her other breast into his hot awaiting mouth. Desperate to see more of him, she reached and pulled off his shirt. His hands withdrew from her body only to help her get it off. Once off, they were back on her with full assult.

Mika moved towards the center of the bed and he followed, eyes growing dark with lust. Raizo was on his hands in knees on top of her, kissing her lips, his dark hair curtaining their faces. Mika's hands roamed his toned chest. Feeling her fingertips caused him to shudder beneath her touch.

"Mika, I want you." He whispered.

"I want you too." She said back. He peppered soft kisses against her jaw, her neck, down to her breast and belly. His hands gracefully unbuttoned her jeans and he slid them off with her panties.

"So beautiful." He said and Mika found herself blushing under his stare. Raizo climbed off the bed and removed the rest of his clothing. She moaned as she felt his hot body climb on top of hers. She parted her legs, welcoming the weight of his hot body on top of hers. He kissed her again, long and slow. Mika moaned into her mouth, feeling his erection grind between her legs.

"Raizo." She whispered. He looked into her eyes, raising one of her legs. With one fluid thrust, he slid into her molten heat. Her hands dug into his shoulders as they kept a pulsating rhythm. She could feel him filling her with each thrust and she grinded back into him, forever wanting more. Mika was tight all around him and it drove him insane. He pumped faster and faster, his body slapping against her thighs. He was close, oh so close and seeing the pleasure on Mika's face drove him even closer.

"Raizo!" She half moaned, half screamed as her release electrified her body. Her convulsions, gripping him, squeezing him, sent him over the edge right along with her. He buried his head into the crook of her neck as their bodies spasmed. Mika lazily ran her fingers down his back. Raizo smoothed back his hair only to have it fall back into place. Mika smiled up at him and gently pulled it back with her fingers. Raizo leaned down and kissed her once again.

Meanwhile, Takeshi's forces were waiting outside, waiting for the right moment to ambush them. Takeshi motioned forward with his hands and the assassins stormed the motel room. Raizo was putting on his pants and Mika was already dressed when they stormed in. A scream escaped her throat as many men clad in black filled the room.

" Mika get out of here!" He yelled trying to fight them off.

"What about you!" She yelled back.

"Go! Get out of here! Find Maslow. I have what you gave me."

Through the chaos, she managed to find the door free of intruders and escaped the room. She ran to her car and with shaky, jerky movements, she got in and sped back into town. There were too many men and they easily overcame Raizo once he was no longer distracted. After getting word that all was clear, Takeshi walked into the room with a smug look on his face.

"Traitor!" He said, punching him in the stomach. "I'd love to see what Ozunu will do to you once we bring you back." He finished by giving Raizo another punch. The men tied up Raizo's hands and feet and blind folded him. When the blind fold was taken off, he was outside the dojo of the Ozuno clan compound. His arms and legs were bound behind a pole. Ozunu was looking him over, up and down with his hands behind his back with a look of displeasure heavy upon his face.

"I regarded you as my own son and this is what you do to me!" He jabbed him in the stomach, knowing where to strike to cause him great pain. Raizo gritted his teeth but still couldn't hold back the sound that tore itself from his throat. " I will take pleasure in breaking you." He said and punched each side of Raizo's face. His lip cracked and he spat out the blood from his mouth. He didn't say a word because words would be so useless right now. He prayed Mika got to Maslow safely and were coming soon to rescue him. Ozunu assaulted his body with punches, jabs to pressure points and cuts from his sword. Raizo was screaming then, his head lowered in pain. A low rumble was heard and it steadily grew louder. Ozunu stopped his assault and looked toward the direction in which the sound came.

Hummers armed with bright lights and men in swat gear and guns raided the compound. Guns were fired and mass confusion spread throughout. Ozunu fled back to the dojo during the chaos. Mika, dodging bodies ran up to Raizo.

"Mika, what took you so long?" He asked in jest. She smiled and withdrew a pocket knife to untie him. He rubbed his writs once free and grimaced. He then turned and ran towards the dojo.

"Where are you going!" She yelled after him but he was already gone. Mika withdrew her gun and followed him inside. Raizo searched from room to room, looking for Ozunu. When he found him, he was meditating with his eyes closed, legs crossed Indian style.

"I've been waiting for you." He said. Raizo grabbed a sword from the wall and raised it towards him. Ozunu opened his eyes and they narrowed. "You dare raise a sword at me! I will show you why I am head of this clan!" Ozunu stood and unsheathed his katana from his robes. Raizo readied himself and made the first strike. Ozunu easily blocked each swing of Raizo's sword in defense. Fire spread throughout the compound. Ozuno and Raizo were surrounded by flames. Ozunu went on the offense, swinging his sword at Raizo. Raizo winced every time he got cut. Ozunu was much more skilled and experienced and Raizo found himself unable to keep up. He fell to his knees having his sword knocked from his hands. Ozunu raised his sword preparing for the final blow when a gun fired. The bullet pierced his chest. He dropped his sword and staggered, holding his wound. He looked up to see Mika holding her gun before he fell to the ground. She then rushed to Raizo.

"Are you all right?" She asked as she tried to help him up. There were gashes all over his body which was stained in blood. "We need to get you medical attention." She said, helping him outside. Maslow ran up to them.

"Good god. Medic! Medic! I need a Medic over here!" He shouted. Mika still held on to Raizo.

"You saved my life, thank you." He said.

"Don't mention it." She smiled and moved out of the way so that the medic could dress his wounds.

The Ozunu clan was brought down. The assassinations stopped. Raizo stood in the airport looking down at his ticket. Mika ran her hand up his arm.

"I hate that you're getting transferred back. You will come and see me won't you?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"You can count on it." He replied and brought his hands to her cheeks and kissed her goodbye for the time being.

END.


End file.
